In the related art, in the starting system for a small-sized engine, a configuration is known such that a rotor gear is penetrated through a spindle of a recoil starter and is engaged with a reduction gear of an electric starter motor juxtaposed with the recoil starter, and the rotor gear rotates only in one direction by a reel of the recoil starter and a one-way clutch provided on the reduction gear to transmit the rotation to a crankshaft (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The above-described starting system is also comprised of a pinion having the one-way clutch mounted on an intermediate shaft to which the rotation is transmitted from the starter motor via the reduction gear, and the pinion is engaged with a start gear of the engine. A starter case is upsized and the weight is increased correspondingly, thereby increasing the cost. In addition, since the starter case has an opened structure having no inner lid, dust or foreign substances enters easily at the time of assembly, and hence there arises a problem of difficulty of motor assembly.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2521096